Dearly Beloved
by evemiliana
Summary: She just wanted to be loved... Luisa can't deal with the problems anymore...  rated T for some minor cursing and character death.


**_I'm back with another oneshot... God, this was hard to write._**

**_I recommend listening to this while reading (remove spaces): _**

_**http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v= m2vO7CbZvAI**_

_**PREPARE FOR MAJOR ANGST! I ALMOST CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS!**_

_**I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and Nicaragua (Luisa) is mine. This is AU.  
><strong>_

Luisa looked out at the sea. She sighed sadly and pulled her gaze away from the beautiful sunrise. It was just another day. One of being ridiculed from being in a poor country. One of having to deal with the stress of college and one of have to deal with the damn American again. She slowly changed out of her nightgown, hoping to prolong the inevitable. Having to go without her friends into the hell that was college. It was supposed to be one of the best years of her life, right? It sure didn't feel like it. She eventually was through her routine, and was ready to go to the college.

She never used to be this depressing. Back in high school she had a lot of friends. Her best friends Miguel and Alejandro by her side, and also her other friends. Two German brothers that always seemed to get her in trouble, but they had fun anyway. A Hungarian girl that always whacked the older of the two brothers in the face with a frying pan. And of course, her siblings. Sadly, she had found out that all of her friends and family were going to different places all around the world._ Sorry Luisa. We'll try to keep in touch, okay_? But they never did. Never called, not even once. She was left prey to the cruelty of her college. She tried to be friendly and nice, but no one wanted to even talk to her. So she eventually shut down, not even talking to anyone. Due to her lack of social life she was on top of the class, but she never hung out with anyone. And then there was Alfred. An American guy that was unknowingly pushing Luisa over the edge. He probably didn't mean anything, but he just came off as mean to her. Not once asking if she was okay afterwards from his teasing. He always called himself a hero, but he never acted like one.

* * *

><p>Luisa sighed and entered the classroom. Sadly, she was late. The only seat left was next to him. Señor America as she had decided to call him.<p>

She took notes on the latest project when she felt a jabbing in her arm.

"Hey" Alfred whispered, albeit loudly, "Can I see your paper?"

She sighed. "Why would you want to see my paper?"

"I want to know if I got this right."

"No, Alfred. Go away."

While she continued working, she kept on getting stopped by Alfred, asking random questions and asking to see what she wrote. She would either say no, or ignore him.

"Jeez, no wonder you don't have any friends."

Luisa stopped writing at the tone of voice he was using. "What do you mean?"

"You're antisocial. You never talk to anyone. And when people talk to you, you cast them off like trash. Do you think you're better than everyone else?"

Luisa looked at Alfred firmly. "I don't think that at all."

"Then you should stop acting like it. I mean, from how you act, no one would even want to talk to you. You'll probably go through college and probably life without friends. Or anyone in general."

"Please shut up, Alfred" Luisa whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"You don't act right. That's why no one talks to you. You always seem distant and cold. I wouldn't be surprised if no one knew if you died tomorrow-"

I slap was heard throughout the room. Luisa had snapped and has slapped the American right across the face. He finally noticed the toll his careless words had taken on her. She was crying. The hand that had slapped him was shaking. She looked like she was going to say something to him, but then noticed everyone staring at her. She ran out of the class room as fast as she could. Alfred just sat there dumbstruck. _Did I really do __that __to her?_

* * *

><p>Alfred was walking to his dorm, when the events of the past few hours went through his head. <em>I should probably apologize to her<em>, he thought. _I mean, heroes should apologize for hurting someone._ As he thought to himself, he then realized that his body had guided him right to her apartment. He walked into the lobby and told the workers where he was going. He went up the stairs. When he got to her room (he'd only been up here once before) he knocked on the door. When he got no response, he sighed. "Luisa. Please open the door." When he got no response he decided to go through his apology. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It was mean, and very unhero-like. Maybe we could start over? I don't know. Just please open up." He still got no response. Not one to take no for an answer, he turned to doorknob, hoping that is wasn't locked. Miraculously, it wasn't. He then became worried. What was wrong? He looked around in her apartment, noticing the clutter and the pictures everywhere. He looked around and noticed that the bathroom door was open. When he went inside, he froze completely at what he saw.

Luisa was in the tub. She had seven slashes on each arm. Her clothes were becoming stained with blood. Her eyes were becoming dull, and she was gasping for breath. Alfred ran to her in alarm. "Luisa? Luisa! What the hell were you thinking?" She turned her head and smiled at him softly. He quickly ran and got a towel, trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't die, Luisa. Just don't!" Luisa mouthed something. It looked liked 'too much blood' He saw her eyes close in contentment. He panicked, and stopped himself from crying when he saw her chest heave for the last time.

"Why would you do this?" He said to himself, tears starting to form. Then he noticed the note on the bathroom counter. He picked it up and started to read.

_To whoever finds this note,_

_I can't deal with this anymore. I at first thought that my friends had abandoned me, but I read an article. They did not abandon me, but they were all killed. On a trip to see me, no less. A horrible car accident killed them. I can't make friends, no matter how hard I try. I will never have anyone to call as my own, I just know it. I will never have a Dearly beloved. So, I am saying goodbye to everyone, not that there's anyone left to care anymore. I'm sure that no one will care and will be happy that the weird girl is gone forever._

_Was being loved too much to ask?_

_Luisa Rodriguez_

Alfred felt his arm trembling. _This is my fault_ he kept thinking to himself over and over. If only he had been nicer to her, been her hero. Now, it was too late to make amends. He help the note close to him, and looked at Luisa sadly.

"I-I'm a murderer, aren't I?"

_The opposite of a hero._

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLY CRAP THAT WAS ANGSTY! I'm sorry if that failed... And I can't believe I killed Luisa T_T<br>**_


End file.
